


social escapade of the anti-social

by nonusauce



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, gamer!wonwoo, introvert!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonusauce/pseuds/nonusauce
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is a literary student who thinks that leveling up in video games and MMORPG are enough for his daily intake of social interaction. Thus, he can't understand why Kim Mingyu, a socially active guy, takes interest in a person like him.





	social escapade of the anti-social

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a quick story, and I'll post the second half soon!

Jeon Wonwoo is a literary student who thinks that leveling up in video games and MMORPG are enough for his daily intake of social interaction. He's socially awkward and never had real friends aside from his roommate, Seungcheol, who is a year older than him. Wonwoo is the type to lock himself in his room, playing video games for 24 hours, only eating chips and a portion of ramen. Sometimes, he also worries if he's going to overdose himself with coffee because the dosage of his daily caffeine is far greater than the average. But he hasn’t experience symptoms like irregular heartbeats or seizures, so he doesn't worry about that too much.

Despite Wonwoo's beyond normal passion for games, he doesn't neglect his studies. In fact, he is a wide reader, letting his brain be filled by unexpected information such as life hacks, life lessons, and sometimes, irrelevant trivia. His perspectives in issues are also profound, and he never fails to provide evidence—scientific, historical, or whatever—to support his claims.

Wonwoo is an intellectual kid who is in the body of an avid gamer.

But Wonwoo's anti-social days is nearing its end. His little _going-out-of-his-comfort-zone_ escapade started when Seungcheol brought his friends to the apartment for sleepover. To be honest, Wonwoo is not that affected because he has a game tournament that night and he will spend most of his time holed up in his room.

"Okay, I only have one condition," Wonwoo says to Seungcheol, while the two of them are sitting in the living room, watching the television and having breakfast. " _Never_ disturb me later. I have a tournament."

Seungcheol whines to the dark-haired boy. "Can't you join us instead?  I promise that you'll like them."

"Hyung, _I am allergic to people_."

Wonwoo has been claiming that interacting with people gives him hives since the diaper days. Of course, it is not true because one, he will never be able to talk to Seungcheol if it is, and second, he's just _overly dramatic_. Even though it's never a fact, his roommate can never force Wonwoo to socialize.

"Fine." Seungcheol gives up.

For the next few hours, Wonwoo is pre-occupied with the tournament. He checks his equipment, making sure that they are working just fine. Next, he stuffs some bag of chips and soda, just in case he'll be hungry (which is likely because he might not even eat dinner.) Wonwoo is surely amused that he doesn't have kidney stones after all this time.

Time passed quickly for Wonwoo, he didn't even notice that Seungcheol's group arrived. He's too focused on the game, too focused in winning the cash prize. He's definitely giddy, because if he gets the sum of money, he can buy new books and games.

" _Books and games, books and games!_ " He chanted excitedly in his mind, his consciousness is stuck in his own little world.

It is expected that Wonwoo wins. The introvert rejoiced, doing happy little dances. But his celebration was short-lived when someone swung his door open.

Wonwoo screamed. Definitely he'll scream, because a tall guy (maybe taller than him by just a few centimeters) with tanned complexion invades his private space. He doesn't stop screaming even though the guy is calming him down, and eventually, a hand covered his mouth.

Wonwoo screamed more.

" _He- he's touching me!_ " The introvert's brain short-circuited.

"Calm down! _Fuck-_ let's hide!"

Wonwoo can't grasp the situation until he realizes that he's being dragged by the boy under his bed. _Under his bed._

"Why do I have to hide with you?" Wonwoo exclaimed in a muffled voice because the stranger's hand is still on his mouth. The latter didn't answer, making him more frustrated.

It seems that Wonwoo has no plan to stop panicking, until he heard a click on the door.

" _Mingyu_ , where are you? You're dead if I find you!" A threatening voice boomed in the room. Wonwoo became silent, not wanting anyone see him lying on the floor under his bed with a stranger named Mingyu.

When the coast was clear, both of them went out of their spots. Wonwoo is taking heavy breaths, clearly exhausted from all those screaming and from the hysterical state of his mind.

" _Who's that?_ A murderer?"

"No, he's my best friend actually. He's mad that I put chili sauce in his soda. Anyway, I'm Mingyu." Mingyu offered his hand.

Well, Wonwoo just dumbly stared at the big guy’s hand.

Mingyu chuckled nervously, which sounded like he's being choked. He retrieves his hand then scratches the back of his head. "So, I don't think that you're pleased to see me. I'll be in my way then! Bye, _Wonwoo_."

Before Wonwoo can even comprehend that Mingyu just called him by his name, the tall boy said something quite unexpected.

"By the way, _you're cute_." Then _poof_ , a blush painted the introvert’s cheeks.

Right then, Wonwoo knows that he just experienced a lifetime worth of social interaction.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Wonwoo claimed his cash prize, then went directly to the book sale. For a while, his dilemma last night was forgotten, because his excitement is directed to his book purchase.

Wonwoo opens the glass door, and immediately inhales the heavenly smell of the books. He smiles a little, before continuing on walking from one aisle to another, scanning titles, and getting the books that interest him. Because of this, he's completely oblivious of the person who watches him intently.

After an hour of choosing, Wonwoo headed for the cashier, with a stack of books in his arms.

" _Hello,_ Wonwoo. We meet again."

Wonwoo's eyes widened because that voice is familiar, in fact, _too familiar_. He looks up and sees Mingyu smiling at him across the cashier and fortunately, the books didn't fall from his arms.

"You love books, huh? I didn't expect that. I thought you're just an addict with games." Mingyu said, trying to start a conversation.

Wonwoo internally rolled his eyes. He hates it when people assume that he's just a gamer. He wants to rub on their faces that being addicted to games doesn't make him less of a book person.

The introvert immediately grabs the bag of books and tried to storm out of the store.

"Wait, Wonwoo, your payment!"

Wonwoo face-palmed his self. When did he became so dumb?

He walks back to the cashier with head lowered down. His face is also bright red from embarrassment. He scrambles with his wallet and shoves the money to Mingyu. Before Wonwoo can rush out of the place, Mingyu uttered a quote that he knows too well.

" _All grown-ups were once children, but only few of them remember it."_

Wonwoo looks up to Mingyu, who has a smile on his face.

" _The Little Prince._ It's your favorite book, right?"

"How did you know?" Wonwoo asked in a whisper.

Instead of answering him, Mingyu just winked at the introvert. Wonwoo decided that it's time to leave before their conversation can actually get _somewhere_.

 

 

 

 

It’s been a few days since Wonwoo last saw Mingyu in the bookstore. He’s been too busy with his school works, especially since he needed to finish 20 chapters of literary criticism. Also, he is required to submit a documentary about the latest campus activity because he is the secretary of the school government. In addition to his responsibilities, the students will hold a play for their project and he needs to finalize the script and rehearse his scenes. He had sleepless nights, relying solely on energy drinks and caffeinated beverages.

Wonwoo’s body can’t seem to cope with this tight schedule.

It was Thursday when Wonwoo woke up with a massive headache and fever. He groans, his whole body feeling numb and too cold. He can neither lift his hands nor can open his eyes. He speculates that any source of light will make his situation worse. Thus, he kept his eyes tightly closed, hoping that the pain will soon subside.

Wonwoo hates being sick, because his definition of ‘sick’ goes beyond normal. Last month, he endured almost 24 hours of just lying down on his bed, not having the strength to move. He assumes that he's supposed to be dead due to dehydration, but fortunately, Seungcheol came after his soccer practice and managed to save Wonwoo.

Luckily, his roommate is at their dorm right now, and Wonwoo can ask for some support. But he hesitates, thinking that the latter is just as busy as him, or even busier, because Seungcheol is already a senior. Wonwoo doesn’t want to disturb his roommate just because his immune system is too weak.

But Wonwoo doesn’t really have a choice because he feels like _dying_.

After a while, Seungcheol finally enters Wonwoo’s room. He immediately panicked, seeing the younger’s current state. He nurses Wonwoo, doing those typical steps in taking care of a sick child.

“Wonwoo, _I’m so sorry_. I can’t take care of you the whole day.”

“Hyung, it’s okay. I think I’m getting better. Don’t worry.” Wonwoo replies with a strained voice. It’s enough for Seungcheol to know that the dark-haired boy is not even close to being _fine_.

“Wait, let me call Mingyu. He’s free today. Maybe he can nurse you.”

If Wonwoo is sane enough, he will likely protest to Seungcheol that he doesn’t need anybody. But right now, he’s too knocked out to do so.

Wonwoo slept through the day, losing track of the time. When he wakes up, he notices a damp cloth placed on his forehead. He gets up, still feeling light-headed, but compared to before, he’s better.

The dark-haired boy trudges out of his room. He suddenly smells someone cooking, thus he peeks in the kitchen. In there he finds his nightmare (not really his nightmare but it’s somewhere along the lines) who has a certain name of Mingyu, stirring soup in a pot.

Wonwoo lets out a yelp, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the tall boy.

“Wonwoo, why are you up already? You’re still not fine!” Mingyu nags Wonwoo worriedly.

The tall boy escorted the other towards the table, letting him sit on a stool. “Just wait a minute. The soup is almost done.”

Wonwoo doesn’t complain. He has no energy to do so. Also, the smell of the soup seems appetizing. In a flash, Mingyu places a bowl of hot soup in front of the introvert.

“Here, eat up. I know you’re hungry because you haven’t eaten anything the whole day.”

The dark-haired boy looks on the wall clock. It’s already past six. No wonder he’s _starving_.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo softly mutters, suddenly shy. He takes a sip, then _another_ , and another again, until he finishes the whole thing. He blushes, realizing that he must looked too eager in eating Mingyu’s homemade chicken soup.

Mingyu just smiled at him. “Alright, I’ll clean this up. Go back to your room, okay? You still need rest.”

Wonwoo just nods, then thanks Mingyu again. When he gets back in his room. He suddenly feels exhausted from having dinner. Without bothering to change, he slumps on his bed carelessly. Before he fades away to sleep, he felt a soft blanket cover his body. He’s aware that it must be Mingyu, making him unconsciously smile a little.

Wonwoo ponders that meeting Mingyu is _not that bad_ for his introverted self.


End file.
